A Twist in Time
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: "Wilbur, how do you get yourself into these messes?" "That is an excellent question." Alex Taylor is Wilbur Robinson's best friend who tends to get dragged into trouble instead of getting Wilbur out of them. When one of the time machines gets stolen, it's more trouble than either could handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting kids of the future! this is my first Meet the Robinsons fanfiction, so go easy on me okay?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Meet the Robinsons, but I do own Alex.**

* * *

"You... And he... _WHAT?_"

Wilbur Robinson winced at his best friend's shriek and quickly shushed her, glancing at the door of her Alex's room, then the entrance of the travel tube, which was under the rug, then back at her. "Do you want someone to hear?"

"Mom's asleep, like normal people do at five in the morning, and my Dad's on a business trip with yours, remember?" Alex Taylor crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. She loved her best friend, really she did, but sometimes he could be so careless. That carelessness pretty much got them both grounded on many occasions. "Wilbur, how do you get yourself into these messes?"

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur grinned nervously. "You're gonna help me right?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. But if you ever sneak into my house and wake me up at the crack of dawn again, you won't get off as easily."

"Great!" Wilbur grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Wait, wait!" Alex tried pulling her hand away, and Wilbur stopped. "What?"

"I'm in my pajamas," Alex gestured to herself and Wilbur flushed.

"Oops. Uh, yeah... you go... get dressed."

Alex chuckled, and headed back to her room, later coming back out in a mocha brown shirt, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers, and her jet black hair tied in a ponytail.

The duo sneaked out of Alex's house easily, since her mom's room was on the far side, and out the front lawn. They ran down the street, and towards the Robinson house. A familiar robot was waiting for them just outside the garage.

As soon as Carl spotted Alex with Wilbur, he looked a little bit more relieved.

"At least someone's here to keep him out of trouble." he said, and Alex scoffed.

"He tends to get me into more trouble instead of me getting him out of it."

The three stepped into the garage, and Wilbur and Alex hopped onto the red time machine that Wilbur had told her about earlier. "Carl, if my mom stops by, tell her I met up with Wilbur or something. If Wilbur's family asks, just say he's with me. And _don't_ say anything about the time machine!" Alex instructed, and Carl nodded and ran under one of the travel tubes, and was sucked out of the garage.

"You better feel lucky your family trusts me to keep you in line." Alex smiled, and Wilbur chuckled as the ship door closed. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Alex, I got it under control." He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The time machine's engine started and it lifted into the air. Alex shook her head, watching as the garage faded around them.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Be sure to check out some of my other stories as well!**

**~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting kids of the future! This is my first Meet the Robinsons fanfiction, so go easy on me okay?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Meet the Robinsons, but I do own Alex.**

* * *

Wilbur activated the cloaking device just as they landed in front of the school, a large banner hanging up. "SCIENCE FAIR!" it read. Alex groaned from the backseat and lightly punched Wilbur on the shoulder as they got out.

"Next time, I'm driving. We nearly crashed into five buildings." she muttered, crossing her arms. Wilbur grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

They ran inside the school and into the gym. It was filled with collapsible tables, and dozens of kids moving around, setting up science projects.

"Well, we're in the right time period." she said as she and Wilbur gazed around in amazement. This was completely different to what the school looked like in the future. Then Alex heard Wilbur gasp. She turned to him, alarmed. "What? What is it? Is the Bowler Hat Guy here?"

Wilbur pointed to a kid pulling a red wagon behind him, and Alex's eyes widened. There was no mistaking that mass of blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and blue vest.

"Come on!" Wilbur pulled Alex along as he inspected the kid from behind, surprising her when he pulled her underneath the blanket that was covering the project sitting on the red wagon. Their suspicions were right as soon as they saw what was under it. She elt them being lifted, and placed on what she assumed was a table. The blanket was being lifted, when Wilbur poked his head out.

"This area is not secure." he said, looking around frantically. "Get in!" and he pulled the blonde kid under the blanket with them.

"Have you been approached by a tall man in a bowler hat?" he questioned immediately.

"What?" The kid was confused.

"Hey, hey. I'll ask the questions here." Wilbur insisted pointing to himself.

"Okay, goodbye." The kid said, moving to disappear again, but Wilbur pulled him back in.

"All right. I didn't want to pull rank on you, but you forced my hand. Agent Wilbur Robinson of the T.C.T.F.," Wilbur said, flashing a small card. Alex wanted to slap him as she caught sight of it. Why? Why didn't they make fake I.D.s before they left?

"The what?"

"Time Continuum Task Force; and this is my partner, Agent Alex Taylor." said Wilbur, gesturing to Alex who gave the boy a small wave when he glanced at her. "We're here to protect you."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Wilbur stopped him, "Now, tall man, bowler hat, approached you?"

The boy shook his head. "No, why?"

Wilbur sighed and shook his head with a glance at Alex, who shrugged, "We could lose our badges for this. He's a suspect. In a robbery."

"What'd he steal?" the boy asked, curious.

"A time machine." Alex answered.

"A what?"

"We've tracked him to this time and our informants say he's after you," Wilbur explained.

"Me? Why me?" the boy asked.

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet. And by 'HQ', I mean 'Headquarters'," Wilbur said.

"I know what HQ means," the boy defended.

"Seriously, Wilbur, you should give him more credit. He's a smart boy," Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend, and the boy smiled at her compliment.

Wilbur ignored her. "Good. You're a smart kid. That might keep you alive, for now. Just worry about your little science gizmo, and leave the 'perp' to us. And by 'perp', I mean…"

"I know what it means!" the boy peevishly cut him off.

"Okay, Mister Smarty Pants." Wilbur went from under the blanket and Alex sighed.

"Sorry about him." she told the boy. "He could be an idiot sometimes, even though his dad is practically a genius." Alex emerged from under the blanket and stood next to Wilbur, both looking around the room. A tall, large figure in a cloak and what looked like a bowler hat passed them.

"Bowler hat guy!" Wilbur exclaimed. He ran after the figure, Alex calling after him as she went to stop him.

"Wilbur, don't!"

Wilbur tackled the figure and grabbed its feet. It knocked both of them down, along with a box full of frogs. "You're not going to get away with it…" Wilbur called. The cloak dropped of the figure, revealing a boy with a box filled with models of the planets. "… Kid with science project," Wilbur finished quietly.

"Dude, you almost busted my solar system!" the kid cried, and stared at Wilbur oddly. Wilbur gave an awkward laugh when Alex cleared her throat behind him. He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Really Wil, really?" Alex shook her head and helped him up, both of them ignoring the small spark as they held each other's hand.

"My frogs, they're getting away!" the little girl with pigtails exclaimed, pulling Wilbur and Alex to where a large group of frogs were trying to hop away, the three of them trying to catch as many as they could. Once their arms were full, they stood, Alex giggling at how silly Wilbur looked.

"Gotcha! There, that's the last of them," the girl said, placing the last frog in Wilbur's arms. She looked a bit familiar now that Alex thought about it.

"Annoying little girl, I don't have time for this," Wilbur insisted, "I'm on a very important mis-"

The little girl gripped his arm and glared up at him, "Don't sass me, boy. I know karate," the girl threatened. Alex blinked, while Wilbur stared at the little girl with a weird expression on his face. Alex had to keep herself from smiling, but distinctly wondered what would happen once Wilbur figured out that this little girl was his mom?

Wilbur rolled his eyes and shook his head when the girl started chopping the air with her hands.

"Okay everybody, stand back. This next project will knock your socks off." they heard, and Alex pulled Wilbur along as they moved to watch the blonde haired kid.

"Have you ever forgotten something, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember it? Well? What happens to these forgotten memories? I propose they're stored somewhere in your brain. And I've built a machine that can retrieve them. I call it the Memory Scanner."

The blonde boy pulled off the blanket to reveal a very familiar machine. Everyone oohed and ahhed.

"Ooh, it's shiny!" said the judge with black hair.

Alex and Wilbur shared a glance and smiled proudly, before looking back to the presentation.

"So, Lewis, how does the Memory Scanner work?" asked the judge with brown hair.

"First, you put in the desired period of time on this keypad. Then a laser scans the cerebral cortex, where memories are stored. The retrieved memory is then displayed on this monitor," the blonde boy, Lewis explained.

"Wrap him up, I'll take two," the black haired judge joked.

"Now I'm going back twelve years, three months, and eleven days," Lewis said, punching in the numbers on the keypad.

"Why that particular day?" asked the last judge. "You didn't think I was paying attention did you?"

The black-haired judge shook her head.

Lewis hesitated. "Um… well… that was the day… let's just say that that was a very important day in my life."

Wilbur and Alex shared another look, one of confusion this time.

"Fair enough, play ball," said the last judge.

Lewis turned a knob and pushed a button. Immediately, the machine started up. "It'll just take a second to get the turbines going." The turbine on the machine whirred faster and faster until a circle of white light was shining on the monitor. Everyone gasped in amazement.

Suddenly, something moved at the corner of Alex's eye. First, she saw a chubby boy run passed, then something crawling on the floor. Her eyes widened and she lightly elbowed Wilbur in the gut and pointed to the object crawling on the floor. It was a bowler hat with mechanical spider legs. Wilbur gasped.

"Lewis, wait!" he called, dropping all the frogs in his arms.

The machine started rattling, the turbine whirring faster than it should be. Then a fan that was on top of the machine dislodged from its place, flying across the room. Alex dropped the frogs in her arms and pushed Wilbur to the floor as the fan whizzed above their heads. It smashed into one of the ceiling lights, sending sparks everywhere. Some of the sparks dropped into a model volcano.

"She's gonna blow!" the chubby kid in a toga yelled. Smoke rose from the volcano, causing the emergency sprinklers to go off. Everyone was in a panic, trying to get out of the gym; it was pure chaos.

"Wilbur, what do we do now?" Alex asked as she and Wilbur stared at everyone around them. When the sprinklers had stopped, the two saw Lewis throw the helmet to the ground angrily, picked up his backpack and ran out the gym.

"Lewis, wait!" Wilbur called after him. He grabbed Alex's wrist and followed the blonde boy.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Be sure to check out some of my other stories as well!**

**~Cassandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting kids of the future! This is my first Meet the Robinsons fanfiction, so go easy on me okay?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Meet the Robinsons, but I do own Alex.**

* * *

"An orphanage?" Alex frowned as Wilbur parked the time machine at an alleyway by the orphanage, and reactivated the cloaking device. "What are we doing here?"

"Lewis was an orphan." Wilbur sighed and helped Alex up to the rooftop just in time to hear a door slam shut. The two his behind a brick wall and watched as Lewis angrily ripped out the pages of his notebook. Alex bit her lip as she and Wilbur shared a nervous look. Finally, Lewis stopped ripping out pages and held a single sheet of paper in his hand. He crumpled it up and threw it in their direction, Wilbur and Alex shrinking behind the wall as he turned to them.

When Lewis turned his back to them, Wilbur motioned for Alex to sit still and keep quiet as he picked up the paper ball, hitting Lewis on the back of the head, and ducking back behind the wall with her. Then Lewis threw the paper back toward them, staring at in confusion.

Wilbur literally rolled out of his hiding spot and tossed the paper back to Lewis, and dove back behind the building.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

"Coo, coo, coo coo," Wilbur tried, and failed, to imitate a pigeon. Alex held back her laughter as he cooed.

Then Lewis dropped the paper only a few inches from his feet. Wilbur still leapt out from behind the wall to retrieve the paper. Wilbur enclosed the paper back into Lewis's hands. "Coo, coo," he added, patting Lewis's hands before rejoining Alex.

"Will you quit that please? I know you're not a pigeon!" Lewis ssnapped. Wilbur rushed out from the hiding spot and covered Lewis's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! You're blowing my cover!" Wilbur said, looking around. Lewis pried Wilbur's hand from his mouth.

"But we're the only ones up here," he said.

"That's just what they want you to think," Wilbur tapped Lewis' shoulder, and Alex finally came out from her spot, laughing.

"Wil, we don't have a cover to begin with." she said.

"Alex, if you're not going to help me, I'm going to take you back to 'headquarters'." Wilbur threatened, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. Even if you won't admit it, you need me here."

Wilbur opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as soon as nothing came out and pouted.

Lewis looked between them curiously. "Are you two dating or something?"

Alex and Wilbur immediately flushed. "NO!" they yelled together.

Wilbur shook his head. "Now, enough moping. Take this back to the science fair and fix that memory scanner!" Wilbur said, shoving the paper back into Lewis' hands and started pushing him toward the door.

"Stop, stop, get away from me!" Lewis demanded, pushing Wilbur away.

"Maybe you've forgotten, I'm a time cop from the future, should be taken very seriously," Wilbur said, quickly showing Lewis the rectangle of paper. Lewis snatched the paper from him and examined it.

"That's no badge, it's a coupon for a tanning salon! You're a fake." Lewis waved the paper in front of Wilbur's face.

"Ok, you got us. Wilbur and I aren't cops. But we really are from the future! And there really is this bowler hat guy!" Alex insisted.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Lewis groaned, making his way towards the door again.

"He stole a time machine, came to the science fair, and ruined your project!" Wilbur said.

"My project didn't work because I'm not good. There is no bowler hat guy, there is no time machine, and you're not from the future! You're CRAZY!" Lewis yelled.

"Whoa, I am not crazy," Wilbur defended.

"Most of the time," Alex added, and Wilbur elbowed her. "What? It's true!"

"Oh yeah, Captain Time Travel? Prove it!" Lewis demanded. Wilbur and Alex were silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Lewis said, heading for the door.

Wilbur nudged Alex's arm. "You know what we have to do, right?" he whispered.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh no. Wilbur, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"We have to prove it if we want him back at that science fair." Wilbur said hastily and Alex sighed.

"Fine. But this better work."

"I'm just gonna go lock myself in my room and hide under the covers for a couple years," Lewis mumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Wilbur rushed over to the door and slammed it shut.

"If we prove to you we're from the future, will you go back to the science fair?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Lewis said cynically. Wilbur nodded to Alex, who rushed over to the edge and jumped off, onto where the time machine was parked.

Wilbur smirked as Lewis reached for the doorknob again. He wheeled around and started pushing Lewis towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey, let go of me," Lewis struggled. Wilbur kept on pushing him closer to the edge. "What're you doing, let go of me!" Lewis repeated.

"Ok," Wilbur said. He pushed Lewis over the edge. Lewis screamed until he landed next to Alex. Both of them were floating in mid-air. Lewis looked down to the ground and started screaming again. Alex shook her head as Wilbur joined them, turned off the cloaking device and closed the hatch.

Alex leaned against the glass while Lewis backed into a seat in fear.

"What is this? Where are we going?" Lewis asked frightfully. The took off towards the sky.

"To the future!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Alex sighed as they were surrounded by a translucent orb, and everything faded around them. The next thing they knew, they were back in 2037. They were home. Now all she could do was hope that Wilbur knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Be sure to check out some of my other stories as well!**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
